


I'll try to fix it

by MattLightwood (TanyaHarries)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, rainy day, raphael uses the intern chapter president card, simon is feeling down, simon is feeling things, some raphael bg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaHarries/pseuds/MattLightwood
Summary: Simon is feeling down at the Dumort when the rain starts falling. Raphael, as the intern chapter president, has a responsability on ensuring his wellbeing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt! This one was saphael + cuddles in a rainy day. I thought this was going to be hard af because a) i've never written Raph before and b) how do I write saphael cuddles when Raph is such a grumpy man? Lmao. This is what came out and I hope it's not too out of character!
> 
> Enjoy! c:

You can hear the rain starting to hit the roof and outer walls.

It’s not that weird, in New York there’s always some good rain. Normally, back when he was still a mundane, Simon could go to Clary’s house and they would binge watch a series or movies while drinking coffee and eating homemade cookies. Sometimes even Jocelyn and Luke would join them, and they would spend the afternoon of their lives, just like a family.

But at the Dumort, there wasn’t homemade cookies. Or coffee. Or a family to spend a great afternoon with. Just blood, vampires that disliked him more than he disliked them and loneliness. Clear and pure loneliness, meeting him at every corner, in every possible room of the windowless Hotel Dumort.

It was depressing, staying in his room all day when there was a whole world out there, rain or no rain, but if he did get out he would turn himself into _fried eggs_.

Simon stared hopelessly at the pile of comic books Clary brought him the other day, and the thought of her just made him even more depressed. Clary was probably running around New York, doing her work as a shadowhunter, going around warlocks, seelies and werewolves. She was probably hanging with Izzy, Alec and Jace, having fun or at least _doing_ something, not sitting around lamenting at her own misery.

If the clouds could just be enough to protect him from the sun…

His senses kicked in. Lately he was getting good at doing that. Someone was standing at his door, but he couldn’t decipher who was exactly. The problem with vampires was that they didn’t have any type of remarkable smell. You couldn’t tell who was who with just sniffing the air. They also didn’t breathe, so you couldn’t use that either.

They didn’t even make noises when walking! For fuck’s sake, vampires were like solid _ghosts_.

He was about to stand up to open the door and find out who was creeping outside when it opened by itself. Well, not by itself, but by Raphael. He was certainly not the person Simon was expecting. Maybe Stan, the guy who was oddly nice to him. Or Janet, that cute young vampire that could stand him and even laugh at his lame jokes sometimes.

“Raphael?”

The vampire laughed. “Look at you, drowning in your own pity. _Pobrecillo_.”

Simon shot him a death glare.

“What do you want, Raphael?” Simon asked. By this point in their _relationship_ both of them were quite used to be snarky and impatient at each other, so Raphael didn’t react to his question in any certain way. He was wearing casual clothes, to Simon’s surprise. Dark jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket.

Well, casual for _Raphael_.

“I could smell your weeping from two floors down,” Raphael moved around and settled by the side of Simon’s bed, standing there and looking at him, “so I thought I could come and tell you to cut it out. I can’t stand it.”

“News flash, this is my room and I can do whatever I want.” If Simon were still human, he would’ve probably blushed. It was that obvious that he wasn’t feeling good? “And I’m not _weeping_ or pitying myself. I’m just not in the mood to be around you all.”

Simon was surprised when Raphael sat by his side. For a second there he could see something on the vampire’s face; was it concern? It appeared and disappeared so fast it was hard to tell, and Simon wasn’t a fan of wild guesses lately. Still, just having Raphael sitting on his bed was weird.

“As intern chapter president is my duty to ensure everyone is in a good state,” Raphael didn’t sound annoyed anymore. He didn’t seem to be interested in mocking him anymore either. “So I’m here to help. Tell me what’s wrong and I’ll try to fix it.”

It was such a sincere offer and yet so strange coming from him. Sometimes Simon wished he could’ve met Raphael before he became a vampire, just to see if there was any difference between the Raphael he knows now and the one that he was then. He also wished he wasn’t dead. Because it was hard to tell anything from his expressions, because he liked it or not, _Raphael wasn’t alive_.

Just like him.

Simon shook his head quickly. “You’re going to make fun of me. Nice try.”

A one millisecond during spark on his face again. This time something close to a hurt expression, as if he couldn’t believe that Simon just accused him of that, of trying to make fun of him after he offered nicely.

“I won’t. You have my word.”

That called Simon’s attention. In one of the many conversations he had with Clary and the Lightwoods, they mentioned that in the shadow world, giving someone your word meant you had to keep it. No one knew exactly what happened when you went against it, but no one dared trying.

He bit his lip, still shaking his head.

“I was just thinking about the things I used to do on rainy days,” Simon admitted.

“Like what?” Raphael’s question came expressionless, as if he was asking just to be polite.

It was too late to back down, and Raphael wasn’t laughing anyways.

“Watching movies with Clary. Drinking coffee. Eating homemade cookies. Gathering with Luke and the Frays for family-like moments,” Simon’s voice became quieter with every word, feeling not only stupid, but also like he shouldn’t say that type of things. “Just… _mundane_ things, you know?

“I know you guys are my family now, but I can’t get used to this coldness so easily. It’s way too different from what I’m used to.”

Raphael didn’t laugh. He didn’t say a word at all. He seemed to be too lost on his own thoughts to care about Simon’s questioning look.

And then he was taking his jacket off and lying by his side on the bed. Not to say it was kind of a red flag, but it was.

“Wow, wait, what are you-?” Simon stopped when Raphael brought him into his arms softly, like he was scared of crushing Simon.

“You know, when I was a mundane, my family and I used to go out when the rain started falling,” Raphael explained, ignoring Simon’s unfinished question or the fact that he was hugging him against his shoulder and drawing circles in his back with one hand. “My brothers and I will run around the neighborhood, getting drenched all over and screaming words in Spanish.”

“Why in Spanish?” Simon was slowly relaxing against Raphael’s body without even noticing.

“Because we said bad words, _Dios_ , can't you be any more dense?” Raphael didn’t sound as annoyed as he tried to convey. He sounded _happy_. “And then we would go back and our mother will yell at us for what we did. But it was okay. We were happy.”

“Even if your mom scolded you?”

“ _Bueno_ , the truth is that she always ended up smiling and sending us to take showers,” Raphael turned a little on his side, and suddenly he was facing Simon, closer than they ever were, “but when we came back, she already prepared hot chocolate and sandwiches. And she was happy, and we were happy with her.”

A silence filled the already cold room, and Simon placed a hand on Raphael’s waist. The other vampire didn’t seem to notice, but if he did, he didn’t show it. He was looking Simon in the eye, this time not caring enough to hide his expression; the nostalgia was sealed in his eyes, obvious for Simon to see.

“Do you miss that?” Simon dared to ask. He whispered the words with too much care, not wanting to hurt Raphael or sound like he wasn’t taking him seriously.

Raphael simply nodded, not adding anymore words to that.

The rest of the afternoon they spent it like that, talking about what they did on rainy days, things that they did when it wasn’t raining, their legs tangling together and their hands finding casually each other’s bodies.

Simon wasn’t sure how long this was going to last. But it was the first time in weeks he felt some kind of warmth in his chest, so he didn’t care for later or tomorrow. He was going to cherish this moment for as long as Raphael wanted it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr ([@Mattlightwood](http://mattlightwood.tumblr.com)) ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and if you leave a comment, even more! c:


End file.
